The invention relates to circuit breakers, and more particularly to a clip enabling alternate mounting arrangements of the breaker.
Various mounting arrangements including clips and hooks are known for mounting circuit breakers to rail structure in panelboards, for example Westinghouse "WEB/WEHB/WFB Panelboard 225 Ampere Main Lug 3 phase, 4 wire, 120/208 Volts Photo 10", April 1983, "WEB/WEHB/WFB Panelboard 225 Ampere Type JB/KB/HKB Main Breaker, 3 phase, 4 wire, 277/480 Volts Photo 11", April 1983, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,111,354, 3,172,014, 4,358,815, 4,430,631, 4,472,761, and 4,557,047 incorporated herein by reference.
Various mounting arrangements including threaded bolts are also known for mounting breakers to rail structure in panelboards or for mounting a single breaker in a small enclosure box, for which further reference may be had to the above noted references.
The present invention provides a simple yet effective mounting clip movable between a first position for engaging rail structure in a panelboard, and a second non-interfering position permitting mounting of the breaker in a small enclosure box by standard mounting bolts.